


Download My Pain

by NormalIsntInMyVocabulary



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, No happy ending here, at least so far, i guess its considered a character death??????, temporary character death?, thats probably it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormalIsntInMyVocabulary/pseuds/NormalIsntInMyVocabulary
Summary: Who knew the words 'I love you' could push someone too far?





	Download My Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny little thing I'm trying out the concept for.

Connor never knew he could become so undone just by a hand slipping into another. He didn’t know that a smile could make his chest heave as he sucked down a hiss of air. Hell, he didn’t even think it was possible for the words ‘I love you’ to boil inside him like a tumor that just kept eating.   
But here he was, with his hands dripping with thirium from the broken mirror embedded in it. A surge of pain struck him again like a nail-filled bat, unable to breathe as he clenched his soaked hands near himself. What started off as him gripping at his tie turned quickly turned into him ripping at the fabric of his shirt, finally prying the buttons open as he clawed at his pale flesh until it was pin pricked with blue. “Get it out of me!” is words were met with silence, his fingernails only trying to dig deeper.

“I said,” he finally took in a frantic gasp for air, his chest heaving as his arms left him, gripping onto the edge of the small wooden table near the entrance of his home, not even making it more than a few feet inside before melting down. “-make it stop!” Before he could even register what he did, the table was flung into the air, hitting the wall on the opposing side of the room with a loud, roaring thud. 

_ It’s not fair. Nothing’s fair. Fuck him. Fuck them. They’re not- _ useless words thrashed around in his skull, his skin flickering in and out as the rapidly blinking red light on his temple illuminated his rage. Warnings flashed across his vision, not even bothering to remove them before gripping at the lamp, his eyes locking onto the tv. With a pained grunt and a swing, Connor couldn’t see through tear-stung eyes as the tv went flying to the floor, a large dent in the side from where the pole of the now broken light fixture struck it. “It’s not fair!” He wailed, raising the lamp over his head before beating the broken tv until it was nothing more than sizzled fuses on the ground.    
**[STRESS LEVELS AT 90%; CONTACT CYBERYLIFE? <YES/NO>]**

He ignored the question, snarling as he finally shattered the thing wire pole by slamming it against the wall until there was a lampshade shaped hole in the white plaster. No matter what he destroyed, the sharp throbbing in his chest never left. A screamed boiled over like milk in a metal pot, the stench of it burning filling his lungs in a suffocating smog. 

**[STRESS LEVELS AT 97%. SENDING AUTOMATED DISTRESS SIGNAL TO NEAREST ANDROIDS.]**

**[HEAT LEVELS REACHING CRITICAL CONDITIONS.]**

**[SUGGESTED ACTION; SHUT DOWN UNTIL SYSTEMS REACH NORMAL CONDITIONS]**

Connor let his internals cry out in unbridled agony, his body quaking as his knuckles turned white. He needed it to end. Just somehow, by any means, he needed the suffocation to stop. He’d do anything, just for the screaming in his head to stop.

**[FACTORY RESET REQUESTED]**

**[CONFIRM REQUEST? <YES/NO>]**

He froze. Even as the pounding continued, the question rang through with such clarity from beneath his foggy hatred that it made his ears ring. His hands stopped, it seeming as it he had simply stopped moving like a real life photo. 

**[ <YES/NO>]**

The option rang out again like a siren, trying to lull him into a sickly sweet song of promises.

He’d get to be happy again. 

He wouldn’t have to suffer.

He wouldn’t have to look at those stupid mismatched eyes anymore. The way they’d look past him and into something deeper. Connor didn’t want to go any deep than his bio-components any more. He didn’t want his stomach to be able to toss and turn anymore, or to feel the surge of pain at the gashes on his open palms as the glowing thirium dripped down his fingers and onto the floor.

It’d be  _ so _ easy to forget. To go back to being Cyberlife’s puppet once more. To let their numbing cold trickle down his spine and cover his wires once again. **  
** His chest jerked back, hunching over as he stumbled to the ground, his knees giving out in a heavy slam against the hardwood flooring. The light on his temple flickered frantically between red and a new found color, Connor only able to see it out of the corner of his eye.  _ Why was it turning purple? _

**[DOWNLOADING FILES]**

**“** Wait what fi-” Connor tried to speak up, his anger morphing into a horrid shake. 

**_[CANCEL DOWNLOAD]_ **

**_[CANCEL]_ **

**_[PLEASE CANCEL]_ **

Connor tried to get it to stop, his heart- no, his thirium pump slowing down despite the yelling in his min-his hardware. No.It was his mind. His heart. They weren’t just pieces. He couldn’t let them just be parts to a machine again. Even if it hurt more than he could handle, he knew the cold would just suppress it. 

His eyes flickered, attempting to roll back into his skull as his body refused to move. He tried to yank his arms, or at least twitch his fingers, but nothing would comply to him.

**[DOWNLOAD AT 60%]**

**_[CANCEL]_ **

**_[LOCATE MARKUS]_ **

He could practically hear his own distress signal from just moments prior playing on repeat as he found Markus’s location, it like a small red dot among a cluttered mess of glitching blue. 

**[MEMORY FILE CORRUPTION]**

**[DELETING MEMORY FILES]**

**[DOWNLOAD AT 95% PERCENT]**

Connor didn’t want to lose Markus. But he choked out a sob as his vision blurred, unable to see the beeping red dot of Markus location, knowing he was safe.

**_[REMEMBER MARKUS]_ **

He repeated that one line over and over until all his systems shut down, his body going slack where he crouched. 

It took a minute, his fans whirring as they were activated. His LED was illuminated once again, hsi begging now gone as he stood up. It was as if he was a different person. Hell, you could say he certainly was by the emotionless stare he had, examining the room. One thing was apparent as he finally stepped over a piece of shattered glass with no reaction; this wasn’t Connor. At least, if his narrowed blue eyes were anything to go by.

**[DOWNLOAD COMPLETE]**


End file.
